


【瞳耀】瞳心耀意 番外 .下

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800





	【瞳耀】瞳心耀意 番外 .下

白羽瞳抱着展耀进了卧房，脱了狐袭就将人放倒在床铺之上，展耀想挣扎着起来，就被白羽瞳重重压了下去。

一顿火热而又霸道的亲吻过后，展耀瘫倒在大床之上，一双墨染般的眸子虽然看不见，但是里面依旧雾气氤氲，无比诱人。

一个月未见，白羽瞳的思念之情每日递增，离落樱小筑越近越是心痒难耐，再加上卧房里烧着地龙，这一番热吻下来，他早就大汗淋漓了。然而他又岂能再等到天黑，几下脱了自己的衣服，就开始去扒展耀的衣服。

展耀自然不是他的对手，抵挡几下就被脱了个精光！然后一个流畅紧致的完美身体就呈现在白羽瞳面前。

白羽瞳双手撑着上身，分开腿跪坐在展耀身体外侧，两腿之间那个大家伙早已迫不及待，精神抖擞的指着身下那人。

他近乎贪婪的从上往下看着展耀身体，喉结不停滚动着，呼吸也急促起来。

展耀看不见他的目光，却有种热辣辣的无所遁形的感觉，他不自在的扭了扭身体，道“羽瞳……”

白羽瞳没应，他忙着亲近这个朝思暮想的身子，忙着在上面留下自己的专属印鉴——各种大大小小的红色吻痕！

“啊！”展耀突然叫了一声

白羽瞳正抓住他身下半挺的欲望，轻轻撸动着，再用拇指和食指揉捏着头部

“嗯……”展耀双手抓着身下的褥子，难耐的咬紧了嘴唇

“……别咬破了，本来就肿了！”白羽瞳伏下身子，轻轻用舌头舔舐着展耀微肿的薄唇，手下却更用力的挑弄着他的欲望

“唔……”展耀的喘息声都被白羽瞳堵在嘴里，眼角微红，几乎要流出泪来。

白羽瞳那带着薄茧的手指包裹着他的欲望，轻捻慢捏极富技巧，只一会儿功夫，展耀就败给了他，浑身颤抖的释放了第一次。

白羽瞳顾不得清理喷溅在两人身上的滑腻液体，也不让展耀有一刻歇息的时间，躺在展耀身边搂着他侧过来，在他耳边轻轻的道“猫儿……现在到我了吧！”

说着他把展耀的手抓过来覆在自己早已坚硬如铁的欲望之上，展耀似乎被烫了一下，感叹道“……好大！”

白羽瞳把手覆在他手上，拉着他一起服侍自己，坏笑着道“今天才知道相公很大吗？”

“……”展耀被他的荤话窘得脸红得要滴出血来，立刻闭口不言

白羽瞳哪能放过他，一边加快撸动速度，一边在他耳边蛊惑道“再说一遍，我喜欢听……”

展耀就是不说，白羽瞳便更加卖力的亲他咬他，在嘴上脖子上锁骨上，留下一个又一个情迷意乱的痕迹！

当然了，他的另一只手也没闲着，不停轮番蹂躏着展耀胸膛上的粉色凸起，弄得它们都颤微微的肿涨起来……

展耀眼角的泪终于夺眶而出，被他摆弄得几近失控，刚释放完的欲望又逐渐抬起头来。

白羽瞳干脆直起身子，用自己身下那处坚挺和展耀摩擦起来，这种直接的刺激让两人立刻都亢奋不已，最后同时大叫一声，一起攀上高峰，又双双倒在床上。

白羽瞳起身将两人身体擦了擦，又取了膏脂，复又躺在展耀身边，将手顺着两腿之间探进那能令他欲仙欲死的隐秘之处

“你！”展耀已经连续释放了两次，浑身都软成一滩泥，只能任白羽瞳将那膏脂送进自己体内。

月余未经情事，即使有润滑之物，异物侵入的感觉还是非常明显，展耀感到那里被白羽瞳的手指搅得酸涨难耐，他喘着气求饶“羽瞳......你让我歇会儿！”

白羽瞳置若罔闻，一边勤勤恳恳的开拓，一边低头轻吻他的嘴，含糊不清的道“不行，你相公我硬得难受呢……不信你摸摸！”

“！”展耀被他牵着手，再次触到白羽瞳身下那灼热之物，没想到这大家伙恢复得这么快，似乎比刚才还涨大不少！

展耀料道今天必不能被轻易放过了，干脆摸索着挖了些膏脂给白羽瞳那个大家伙胡乱抹上，只求自己少遭点罪吧！

这举动显然令白羽瞳更加兴奋，他匆匆开拓几下，也不等展耀抹完，抬高他的左腿，扶着自己的欲望就欲顶入！

岂料才进了个头，展耀就开始叫疼，白羽瞳有些诧异，道“疼？又不是第一次了，怎么会？”

展耀倒抽了一口气，没好气的道“……那你试试！”

白羽瞳只好停下动作，伏下身子柔声道“好猫儿，我错了！”他边说边啃咬着展耀的耳垂，喃喃道“我就是，就是太想你了！”

展耀心底霎时软成一片，他虽然看不见，但能摸得到白羽瞳脸上手上那些裂开的口子。漠北终年冰雪覆盖天寒地冻，白羽瞳这一路上得吃了多少苦才能寻到葻心草！

一想到这些，展耀的喉咙有些发涩，他摸到白羽瞳坚实的肩膀，道“你，慢点就行！”

“嗯！”白羽瞳得了允许狂喜不已，但是这次不敢硬闯，尽量放缓动作逐渐深入，展耀也竭力放松自己身体，等到全部进去的时候，两人额角都见了汗。

一进入到展耀那温热细腻的所在，白羽瞳立刻舒服的长长吐了一口气，他先试探着动了几下，见展耀没有异议，便用双手支撑着上半身，奋力冲撞起来！

实际上展耀是咬牙硬撑的，白羽瞳那大家伙涨得他身体像要裂开一样，但是心里却又甜蜜的一塌糊涂。

展耀被白羽瞳大力顶撞着不停耸动，自己一点力气使不上，只能任细碎的呻吟声从薄唇里流出来。

白羽瞳似乎觉得不过瘾，又将展耀抱起来坐在怀里从下往上顶弄着。突然之间更换姿势，展耀完全没有准备，他惊呼一声，只感觉白羽瞳那硕大进得更深了！

什么也看不见，为了保持平衡他只好紧紧搂着对方的脖子，随着白羽瞳的动作被抛上落下，快感如潮水般一浪高过一浪，展耀觉得自己就要被淹没了，最后他无法忍耐的叫出声来，直到喉咙喊哑了，却还忍不住想要更多！

白羽瞳感觉不到疲累，一手掐着展耀的窄腰，一手用力揉搓他弹性十足的臀瓣，他清楚的感觉到展耀那处第三次硬了起来，直直的戳在自己小腹上。

于是白羽瞳松开手，用力将展耀顶在床头，一手撑墙，一手捏住展耀已经涨得发硬的头部，哑声道“猫儿……一起！”

说完，他狠命的顶撞了数十下，尽情释放在展耀身体里，同时松开了钳制对方的手。

展耀在感觉体内被射进一大股滚烫液体的同时也跟着泄了，那一刻，他眼前就像放了漫天焰火一样，金光乱闪，然后便失去了所有意识，头一歪倒在白羽瞳的怀里。

不知过了多久，展耀感觉白羽瞳搂着自己，还小心亲吻着他的脸，展耀睁开眼，觉得眼前还有光在闪，他以为是纵情过度所至，便有气无力的问“羽瞳，天还没黑吗？”

“没呢，这不才酉时吗？”

“那你点什么灯啊，晃得我眼睛疼……”

“灯？！”没等展耀说完，白羽瞳呼啦一下坐起来，激动的道“猫儿，你能看见光了？！”

展耀也反应过来，一起身时疼得直哎哟，但他还是揉了揉眼睛，惊喜的道“虽然有些模糊，但我能看到了！”

他声音颤抖的指着床头小几，道“那是烛台吧，我能看见黄色的光和黑色的台子！”

“对，那就是烛台！屋子里有点暗，我刚才点的！”白羽瞳抱着展耀，仔细端详他的眼睛，又伸出手指在晃了晃。

见他眸子可以随着自己手指转动，眼神也明显不那么呆滞了，激动的说“太好了太好了！猫儿，你真的能看见了！”

两个人随便擦洗了身体，急忙穿上衣服去找铃铛，铃铛给做了详细的检查后，确定展耀的眼睛虽还有些视物不清，但确是复明先兆，估计再有月余就能完全看见了！

当晚，小春儿小冬儿做了一大桌子的菜，六个人欢欢喜喜的吃了一顿团圆饭，胡山拿出山民送给他们的樱花酒，每个人都喝了一点，庆祝展耀眼睛复明有望！

大家都有些激动，难免多喝了几杯。胡山尤其喝得最多，醉了后拉着白羽瞳的手，不停和姑爷汇报今年地里的收成和过几天冬猎的事。  
铃铛在桌下踢了他几脚都没用，最后只好拎着耳朵教训了一顿才让胡山闭了嘴，大家看着新婚的小俩口打情骂俏都忍俊不禁......外面的雪还在下，但是屋里每个人心中都暖洋洋的。

饭后又闲聊了一会儿，白羽瞳便扶着展耀往回走。吃饭时铃铛怕冲了药效，只让展耀喝了一口酒。

可是这会儿白羽瞳再看展耀，发现他两颊绯红，一双眸子也染上了艳色，分明已经变成了一只醉猫儿！最要命的是这人不知自己微醺的样子多诱人，还无意识的伸出粉红色的舌头舔舐嘴唇！

白羽瞳心中就像有上百只小猫在抓挠，恨不得直接在廊下将人扑倒，虽然这事他也不是没干过。但毕竟下午都将人做到昏过去了，再来一次，这只柔弱的小猫会不会受得了？

白羽瞳拼命压抑内心冲动，回房帮展耀脱了外衣，正要扶他上床睡觉，展耀却说想清洗一下。下午的情事过后，两人急着找铃铛看眼睛，只是匆匆擦了几下，所以现在展耀觉得浑身不舒服，非要清洗一下再睡。

白羽瞳没唤小春儿小冬儿，自己去打了热水，又扶展耀进浴桶坐好，然后拿来布巾给他擦洗身体，展耀突然道“羽瞳，有空回白羽山庄看看吧！”

“啊……我刚回来就撵我走啊？”

“不是！我们已经来这里三个多月了，你也该回去看看家人了！”

“……再说吧，你眼睛刚开始复明，我得陪着你！”

“还是在过年前回去一趟吧！估计世叔想你想得紧，才让羽盷来找你吧！”

“我昨天见着他了！”

“我猜到了！上个月你刚走那几天他就来过一次，我告诉他，大概这几天你就会回来，我想他应该等在山口驿站那里和你见的面吧！”

“什么都瞒不过我家小猫！”白羽瞳忍不住捏了捏展耀微红的鼻尖。

“你怎么没跟他回去？”展耀抽了抽鼻子，问白羽瞳

明知故问！白羽瞳没直接答他的话，伏下身反问道“猫儿，你想回去吗？”

“我？”展耀一愣，想了想才道“我还是不和你一起回去吧，免得惹世叔生气！”

“那我也不回去！”白羽瞳道“你可是我白羽瞳明媒正娶的夫人，我会写一封信给父亲，除非他承认你的身份，否则我是不会回去的！”两人已经在来到落樱小筑的第二个月，选了个黄道吉日成亲了，过了半个月，胡山和铃铛也结为连理。

老白家这父子俩都够顽固的！展耀心里这么想，于是摇摇头笑道“随你吧！”

白羽瞳其实早就想好了，父亲如果不能真正接受展耀，他便绝对不会回去，反正他不能再让自己媳妇受一点委屈。更何况现在展耀复明到了关键时刻，他只想在身边好好陪着他照顾他。

白羽瞳一边擦洗一边看着展耀身上斑斑点点的红痕，身下的欲望不知不觉又抬起头来，他咽了咽口水，粗声粗气的道“猫儿，我……我又硬了！”

展耀哭笑不得，回了他一句“憋着！”

“憋不了了！”白羽瞳感觉酒劲上涌，浑身发烫，将展耀拉出浴桶来，用布巾随便擦了几下包好，扛在肩上进了卧房，将人直接丢到了大床上！

“白羽瞳！”虽然床上铺得又厚又软，展耀还是被摔得七荤八素，声音都变了调。

“再一次……好猫儿，一次就好！”白羽瞳早就把碍事的衣服脱掉，又一把扯掉展耀身上的布巾，厚着脸皮扑了上去，又继续在那个细滑柔软的身体上肆意蹂躏

“你......可真是我克星啊！”展耀无奈的向白羽瞳敞开身体

没用膏脂润滑，白羽瞳只将展耀的双腿往两边折了折，就轻松进入了他的身体，毕竟距离上一场欢爱也没过去多久，展耀那里已经适应了白羽瞳的硕大。

直到身下人断断续续发出动听的呻吟声，白羽瞳才得意的道“别胡说，明明是冤家才对！”他顿了顿，又强调道“欢喜冤家！”

“……”展耀还想再说什么，却被白羽瞳低头吻住，口中只能发出更加令人沉醉的声音

不知从何时开始，这场从清晨就开始飘洒的初雪终于停了。窗外月明星稀，天寒地冻，唯独帐内低呤声声，暖意融融。

有情人的夜……还很长！

*好啦，这下全部完结了！大家还满意吗？接下来会写个总结文，感谢来捧场的各位！然后我会把将三个瞳耀文合成一个文集置顶，名字就叫《瞳耀之三生三世》，会收录《伪版》《新袖》和《瞳心耀意》！再之后可能会再写一个瞳耀外传，估计不会太长。虽然我真的想歇歇，但是看大家很热情期待，又有些不舍得，咳，看情况吧！


End file.
